The present invention relates to garment protectors and more particularly to a protector for neckties.
As the cost of neckties continues to escalate, it is important to protect them from spotting while dining. Generally, when food material drops onto a necktie, particularly silk neckties, general dry cleaning procedures, which ordinarily remove the spots from the necktie, have the tendency to cause the tie excessive wear if not totally destroying the tie.
In the past, several types of necktie protectors have been disclosed. They include:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,273, issued June 12, 1984, discloses a necktie protector comprised of a flat flexible envelope having two identical elongated plastic faces. The necktie protector is joined at the long edges and is not joined at the short edges thereof. Flat plastic tabs extend centrally from one of the short edges for securing the protector to the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,714,669, issued Feb. 6, 1973, discloses a one-piece panel shield in the form of a simulated, and preferably a little wider than the current widest style, four-in-hand tie. The protector, on its upper end, includes an attachment means in the form of lateral wing-like tabs carrying pressure-sensitive adhesive. The adhesive can be attached to the adjacent wing portion of the wearer's collar or to the knot of the tie, with the shield protectively overlying the tie.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,423,581, issued July 8, 1947, discloses a tie protector comprising a sheet of transparent water-repellent material. The protector has outwardly angulated lateral margins which are folded to overlap and securely detach to each other. The margins co-act with the medial portion of the protector sheet to form a sleeve. The protector has end portions folded and secured to the medial portion of the sheet, forming bights transverse to the axis of the sleeve. A strip of pliable metallic material extends through one of the bights. The strip has end portions adapted to be pressed into holding engagement with a garment.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,830,297, issued Apr. 15, 1958, discloses a protector comprising an outward sheet of absorbent material and a backing sheet of thermoplastic material. The sheet is formed to present at least one corner portion. An attaching tape is disposed across the formed corner of the side having the thermoplastic backing. The corner is folded over the tape and heat sealed in position to affix the tape onto the protector between the facing portions of the thermoplastic material.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,833,937, issued Sept. 10, 1974, discloses an attachable protective napkin for a man's tie which may be readily fastened to the tie so as to protect the tie, when being worn while eating, from the splatter of food or other liquids. The device is a shaped section of laminated absorbent and waterproof paper or plastic sheeting. One end of the tie napkin is triangular shaped so as to tuck about the tie and under the collar of the wearer. The napkin is shaped into the general outline of the man's tie and of slightly larger dimensions. The protector is fitted with flexible semi-rigid tie members that bend around the protected tie so as to retain the napkin in position.
Thus, the art has recognized that tie protectors serve a useful purpose for protecting ties from food splatter and spillage, however, the above art has several disadvantages. One of the disadvantages is that the tie protector must be pulled over the entire length of the tie, from the bottom up, and then tucked into the wearer's collar. Another disadvantage is several of the protectors have auxiliary fasteners, such as bendable members and tape members, for attaching the protector to the necktie. Another disadvantage is the necktie protector is formed from a rather rigid material which restricts movement of the wearer while dining. Thus, there is a need for a tie protector which will overcome the disadvantages of the above art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages of the above art. The present invention provides the art with a necktie protector formed from flexible sheet members which are detachably attached to the wearer's tie or shirt without the use of auxiliary fasteners, such as bendable metallic members, tape, buttons, pins, or the like.
The new and improved necktie protector of the present invention includes a pair of elongated substantially flat flexible sheet members. The sheet members have a pair of longitudinal sides and a pair of lateral sides. The sheet members, having a first and second end and being substantially identical, have a shape substantially corresponding to a necktie. The sheet members are positioned such that the longitudinal and lateral sides are imposed upon one another. The sheet members are bonded together on one of the longitudinal and one of the adjacent lateral sides such that a necktie may be inserted between the sheet members through the non-bonded longitudinal and lateral sides. A securing member, positioned on at least one of the sheet members, secures the protector onto either the wearer's necktie or shirt, or both. Generally, the securing member is comprised of a releasable pressure sensitive adhesive which is positioned on the first or top end of the sheet members.
The sheet members may also have a second securing member positioned on the non-bonded longitudinal side for further enhancing securement of the necktie in the protector. Also, the second or bottom end of the protector, containing one of the lateral sides, may have a V-shape. In this case, the lateral side is divided into the two legs of the "V". One of the legs of the "V" is adjacent to the bonded longitudinal side of the sheet member. This leg is also bonded serving as the bonded lateral side forming the bonded longitudinal and lateral sides of the necktie protector.
From the following description and claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to one skilled in the art.